Be Mine Tonight
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: " Seja minha esta noite, Sango. Somente esta noite ..." - Naraku pediu , e  Sango não pôde negar ...  ONESHOT NARAKU & SANGO!   HENTAI LEVE    Sinopse fraca, mas a fic até que está boa , venha conferir !


Olá, meu povo ! Cá estou a lançar outra fanfic , depois de um milênio !

**Príncipe Diamante **: Não está esquecendo de nenhuma história em especial não ?

**Naraku **: Ela prefere a mim , admita ! Hu,hu,hu!

**Autora**: Ah , mas que coisa ! Não é esse o caso ! É que , infelizmente, não estou com muito tempo e inspiração para uma fanfic contínua , então HOJE quis publicar uma Oneshot.

**Saphiro **: O seu mal tem um nome , chama-se preguiça.

**Autora **: Bom , pessoal ... Ignorando os personagens que fogem de suas histórias para me fazerem passar por esquisofrênica diante de vocês , deixem-me ir ao ponto. Do nada tive a ideia de fazer uma fanfic NarakuxSango , e aproveitando que não vi nenhuma sobre eles em português , estou postando esta. Para ser sincera, não gostei taaanto assim da minha ideia não, era até para ser um hentaizinho , mas a minha timidez não me permitiu fazer direito , mas ainda assim espero que gostem . ^^ '

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou se aparecer alguma palavra comida , o FFnet é guloso quando se trata de "comer" palavras , quem manda os patrocinadores deixarem o site passando fome ? Enfim ... XD O nome dessa fic é inspirado em uma música de Blackmore's Night .

Reviews , please !

* * *

**... Be Mine Tonight ...**

Era mais uma noite estrelada , como a maioria das outras. Mas ainda que o céu estivesse coberto daqueles astros cintilantes dispersos em sua imensidão, nenhum deles era capaz de ofuscar o brilho da Lua crescente que reluzia em explendor no centro do véu da noite.

Em meio à uma viagem em busca do esconderijo de Naraku, aliás, não à uma e sim à mais uma de muitas , o grupo de amigos resolveu parar para descansar um pouco . Todos dormiam , menos um, ou melhor, menos uma.

Sango parecia vidrada nos movimentos delicados que a chama alaranjada da fogueira fazia ao ser balançada pela brisa fria . Nos olhos castanhos da exterminadora de youkais , a luz daquela chama era refletida , mas nas profundezas de sua mente havia outra chama muito maior e esta parecia muito mais difícil de ser apagada.

"_Naraku ..." - _Ecoava aquele nome em seus pensamentos dia e noite , desde que descobrira sua verdadeira aparência quando , enfraquecida por uma de suas chantagens baixas, roubara a tessaiga e levara até o castelo do hanyou.

Aquele crápula tinha Kohaku nas mãos, a única família de Sango ! Desejava odiar aquele maldito com todas as suas forças , e por um tempo acreditara sentir isso por ele , mas com o passar dos dias , do mês , percebera que não era bem isso o que sentia …

O que jamais alguém soube , é que o coração da jovem disparava só em ouvir o nome daquele que fazia seu irmão de refém , e que às noites o mesmo a visitava em seus sonhos . Desde que o conhecera como Hitomi Kagewaki assim fora , e mesmo após de descobrir suas cruéis intenções, continuara .

"_Estou ficando louca."_ - Tentava se convencer enquanto suspirava e finalmente desviava o olhar daquela fogueira e o erguia para o céu , onde encontrava as estrelas reluzindo como se contemplassem a lua.

Todos pareciam dormir um sono tão pesado , até mesmo Kirara. Tão tranquilos , tão cansados … Era tão penosa a jornada em busca de Naraku , e isso tornava o peso na consciência de Sango ainda mais pesado . Seguiam os passos do maldito para finalmente dar um fim à vida dele , e ela ao invés de se focar nesse objetivo , perdia-se em dúvidas e em dilemas , e pior, atrevia-se a não odiá-lo ! Assim se sentia , uma atrevida por não odiar o inimigo , mas não por falta de vontade e sim por não ter capacidade.

Levantou-se dali enfim, pôs o osso voador por trás das costas e afastou-se do grupo para procurar um pequeno córrego ali perto. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo , pois seus pensamentos não lhe permitiriam sossegar, então o melhor que tinha a fazer era lavar o rosto com água gelada para que ao menos dessa forma pudesse esfriar a cabeça.

Andou por uns instantes, até que encontrou o pequeno córrego camuflado pelas árvores da densa e escura floresta, iluminada pela luz noturna. À beira da água corrente, ajoelhou-se e mergulhou suas mãos unidas, trazendo um pouco daquela água próximo ao seu rosto e assim, molhava-o e deixava que o líquido escorresse pela face e pelo pescoço.

Levantou a saia de seu kimono, enrolando-a até a altura das coxas e tirou as sandálias e meias que usava para mergulhar agora os pés naquele rio . Acomodada , permitiu-se repousar o osso voador na grama ao seu lado. Estava vestida em seu kimono comum, não esperava surpresas naquele lugar à aquela hora , estava vulnerável … Era a visão perfeita que _ele_ poderia ter dela , e iluminada somente à luz dos astros da noite e dos vaga-lumes tornava-se ainda mais sublime .

Já com os ombros expostos , asseava o corpo aos poucos , passava as mãos molhadas sobre a pele lavando-a com delicadeza . Sim, lutava ferozmente, era mais hábil do que muitos homens, mas ainda assim não tinha perdido sua feminilidade, era atraente . Distraída , começava a desamarrar o obi de seu kimono , preparava-se para despir-se e tomar um banho completo quando aquela voz grave e levemente rouca a interrompeu :

- Mas que bela visão ... - Ele dizia , aproximando-se da moça tranquilamente.

Pôde ver o reflexo distorcido pela água corrente , ainda que estivesse escuro , devido a diversidade de pontos dourados de luz espalhados pela paisagem – os vaga-lumes – luminárias da natureza, podia enxergar aquele ser com precisão . Os cabelos negros e ondulados que escorriam por sobre os ombros e braços, os olhos rubros e perversos , o sorriso sádico … Aquele por quem deveria sentir asco mas que no fundo o desejava .

- Naraku ! - Exclamou, preparando-se para puxar a sua arma jazida no gramado.

- Sango … - A voz dele permanecia calma , quase sussurrada , e estranhamente não demonstrava hostilidade . Mas ainda assim, por precaução, o hanyou usou a força de um de seus pés para não permitir que a exterminadora conseguisse reaver sua única forma de defesa.

- Seu … O que faz aqui ? O que quer ? E o Kohaku ? - Ela começou as indagações , uma atrás da outra , enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e o encarava de frente.

Ele não respondeu uma só pergunta, mas apenas a olhou de cima a baixo, observando cada traço seu, enfatizando o olhar no busto semi exposto da mulher. Aquele silêncio acompanhado apenas por aquele olhar nada inocente fez com que Sango sentisse um breve arrepio percorrer sua espinha . Engoliu seco, deu-se conta de que estavam somente os dois ali , se Naraku quisesse poderia eliminá-la facilmente . Mas o olhar do hanyou certamente demonstrava algo além de seu instinto assassino e isso a assustava muito mais do que a possibilidade de ser morta .

E a assustava por que no fundo , ela _gostava_ daquele olhar …

- O que está tramando ? - Ela perguntou , sua voz falhava .

Mais uma vez , ele nada disse . Apenas deu um passo a frente ficando mais próximo a ela , olhando-a sem desviar o olhar uma só vez , fazendo-a ruborizar sem notar .

Fugindo dos olhos vermelhos sangue , Sango ao abaixar o olhar para procurar o solo não pôde deixar de notar nos outros detalhes do ser à sua frente. Nessa noite ele usava aquele kimono nobre claro todo bordado , o mesmo que usara quando se disfarçara de senhor feudal . Mas que raios ! Aquela era a maior covardia que poderia existir ,parecia até que ele sabia o quanto poderia mexer com os sentimentos dela usando aquele traje .

" _Ele não pode saber !_ _É impossível!"_ - Os olhos dela se estreitaram enquanto fitavam o gramado, suas mãos automaticamente cerravam-se , trêmulas. Ela poderia tentar puxar o osso voador para atacá-lo , mas não conseguia sequer ter essa ideia na situação em que se encontrava.

Talvez porque , na verdade, não desejava _lutar_ contra ele …

- Mas que engraçado. - Enfim , ele cortara o silêncio aterrador .

Ao ouvir sua voz, fitou-o novamente, mas ainda demonstrando desconforto em seu semblante. Arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas , confusa. Porém, nada disse , esperou que ele prosseguisse.

- É tão bela, Sango . - Ele disse, olhando-a da mesma forma, e dessa vez ousando aproximar uma de suas mãos do rosto feminino.

- Não estou entendendo, aonde quer chegar com isso ? O que pensa que sou . Naraku ? - Perguntou indignada e ao mesmo tempo confusa .

Antes que a mão dele alcançasse a pele de sua face, ela o repeliu e fez menção de tentar puxar o osso voador para desafiá-lo , ainda com a força de seu pé , Naraku o chutou para longe . Notando que ela não desistiria de reavê-lo , teve que ser bruto . Puxou-a pelo braço e a atirou de costas contra uma árvore próxima , encurralando-a contra ela .

Sango gritou devido a pequena pontada que sentiu na coluna , apesar dele não ter atirado-a com força o suficiente para feri-la gravemente , o atrito de seu corpo no tronco da enorme árvore provocara certo incômodo .

De forma tão rápida ele já estava a milímetros de distância dela , para que não conseguisse escapulir para os lados ele a fechou com os braços , apoiando com firmeza as mãos no tronco da árvore , próximo aos ombros dela . Numa tentativa desesperada , com as mãos fechadas esmurrou o peito e os ombros do hanyou , e mesmo fazendo pressão para empurrá-lo , não conseguia afastá-lo de forma alguma . Ainda por cima , aqueles olhos vermelhos ainda vidrados nela permaneciam, como se não bastasse isso , ele não se continha e ria , ria das tentativas frustradas dela ao tentar se livrar dele .

- Desista, é inútil. - Falou, tranquilo.

- Mas o que você quer , desgraçado ? - Gritou , cerrando os olhos e virando o rosto para o lado .

- Você. - Agora o tom de voz dele parecera mais firme e as gargalhadas se findaram.

- O .. quê ? - Ela abriu os olhos e os manteve arregalados ao tornar a fitar o hanyou.

As mãos dela se aquietaram e pararam de tentar afastá-lo , inconscientemente permitiu-as repousarem no peito dele, ainda trêmulas . Sua respiração pesava ,assim como seu coração acelerava , e seus olhos por fim tornavam a encontrarem-se com os dele .

Sonhava toda noite com situação parecida , mas nessa noite em especial era tudo real , porém não podia ser. No que ela se tornaria se permitisse que seu inimigo a seduzisse ?

- Eu a quero , Sango. - A voz dele mais uma vez interrompeu o silêncio.

- Mas que absurdo ! Não serei sua marionete, Naraku ! - Como sempre, seu tom soava indignado.

Antes que ela retomasse ao discurso de sempre " vou matá-lo , devolva o meu irmão!" e etc, Naraku colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da mulher , novamente surpreendendo-a . Aproveitando que já podia sentir a suavidade da pele daquela boca com um de seus dedos , contornou o desenho rosado enquanto seu polegar sustentava o queixo , inclinando o rosto dela para que não tornasse a desviar o olhar dele .

- Eu a desejo … - Sussurrou , enquanto aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dela e suspirou , podendo sentir o aroma adocicado de seus cabelos .

Em pouco tempo já sentia a pele do pescoço dela tocando-a com um selinho ,fazendo-a estremecer. Aquela respiração, o ar quente que passava por sua pele , os suspiros dele, a forma como estavam próximos , tudo a confundia . Deveria sentir nojo e não dúvida, ele sempre fora seu maior inimigo! O maior objetivo de sua vida era matá-lo !

Mas _não_ _queria_ matá-lo …

Em selinhos breves, ele parecia fazer um caminho do pescoço dela até seu rosto , até chegar ao canto de seus lábios . As mãos dela apertaram o tecido do kimono dele , numa tentativa de protesto.

- Não … - A voz era fraca , quase desaparecia . As pálpebras ameaçavam fechar.

Ignorou-a e ousou prosseguir , tirou o dedo dos lábios dela e com aquela mão envolveu sua nuca, forçando-a a manter o rosto na mesma posição, para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar, mas antes que ele conseguisse encaixá-los , bem perto deles de fato, ela com as mãos segurou o rosto dele, impedindo-o .

- Não percebe que tenho nojo de você ? Acha que sou tão tola de ceder ao causador de desgraças para meus amigos e meu irmão ? Não cederei ao seu capricho ! - Enfim parecia retomar as forças.

- Sango … - Ele sorriu , confiante - Você pode até tentar disfarçar , mas sei que no fundo também me deseja . Seu corpo não mente.

Engoliu seco , sentia um misto de raiva e desejo , nesse momento sentia-se mais promíscua do que o monge que tanto criticava . Mas era verdade, por mais sujo que parecesse , desejava Naraku, e era justamente isso o que estava impedindo-a de dormir essa noite , e assombrava-a em todas as outras .

- Seja minha … - Sua voz soava sedutora na tentativa de convencê-la.

- Isso é loucura … - Ela parecia tentar mais convencer a si mesma do que a ele.

- Está confusa ? - Indagou.

- Não comece com seus joguinhos … - Ela começaria a discutir .

- Também estou. - interrompeu-a.

Novamente a deixou confusa . Jamais pensaria que em algum dia passaria por situação parecida com ele, era mais fácil imaginá-lo no mesmo cenário de sempre , fazendo o que costumava fazer : magoá-la , feri-la como fazia também com seus amigos , jogava uns contra os outros . Como um ser dessa estirpe poderia sentir prazer diferente ao de destruir as vidas alheias ? Como um ser cujo toque sempre era para destruir agora teria capacidade de transmitir sensualidade no mesmo toque ? E como alguém poderia sentir-se atraído a tal criatura tão perversa ?

- Não sei porquê , mas tenho vontade de estar próximo de você , de sentir você . Entende isso , Sango ? - Perguntou , encarando-a .

- Sim … - Respondeu sem perceber .

- Então pode me explicar ? - Ele sorriu , parecendo satisfeito com a resposta .

- E-eu … - Ela gaguejou , ruborizando. Foi tão natural a resposta que ficou claro que ela sentia o mesmo .

- Não precisa. - A cortou entre risos. - Não acredito que possa , não com palavras .

E foi ao terminar essa frase , que ainda segurando a nuca dela , o último espaço que havia entre eles se encerrou quando o corpo dele uniu-se ao dela em um quase abraço e novamente os lábios do hanyou procuraram o ouvido da exterminadora .

- Seja minha essa noite ,Sango. Somente essa noite … - Sussurrava - Amanhã , se quiser , finja que não houve nada .

- Mas que pedido insano , Naraku ! Eu vou matá-lo …

- Podemos retomar nossas desavenças amanhã , mas essa noite finjamos que nada disso existe . Vamos, Sango … - A outra mão que ainda permanecia no tronco da árvore, passava a envolver a cintura da moça.

- Ah, Naraku … - Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos, e suas mãos que repousavam no peito do meio-youkai passaram a tocar seus ombros , quase cedendo ao abraço .

Matá-lo era sua missão … Mas não o seu desejo . Seu verdadeiro desejo , o que se escondia no mais profundo abismo de sua alma era _amá-lo_ .

" _Só uma noite … E quem sabe assim tudo isso que sinto finalmente passe ..."_

E foi pensando dessa forma para não morrer de culpa, que enfim ela cedeu à súplica discreta de Naraku . Um último suspiro de ambos foi como uma puxada de fôlego para que em sincronia se agarrassem e encaixassem os lábios em um beijo faminto . As línguas travavam uma batalha voraz , as bocas se pressionavam firmemente , os corpos apertavam-se um contra o outro , unindo-se , grunhidos eram abafados pelas respirações ofegantes , os dois cerravam seus olhos feito animais .

Qualquer pudor que até então existia se extinguiu feito pó carregado pelo vento, mutuamente um despia o outro , exploravam as peles quentes com os dedos curiosos , tornavam a atar os corpos e em pouco tempo já rolavam sobre a grama como se disputassem a liderança de um sobre o outro.

Seus gemidos ecoavam entre as copas das árvores, porém estavam longe demais para que alguém pudesse ouví-los . Já tomados pela excitação , entregaram-se um ao outro. Ali , deitados na grama, Naraku viu-se sobre a exterminadora enfim desarmada em todos os sentidos , e aquela visão foi como o paraíso para ele . Iniciou o ato que desejara concretizar desde o dia em que a conhecera , mas que guardara em segredo.

A ele agora pertencia a pureza e inocência da jovem , e podia sentir que não era somente de seu agrado mas também dela a consumação daquele ato através dos gemidos que soavam dos lábios de Sango enquanto ele , com todo o cuidado , iniciava a adentrá-la.

Começara em movimentos longos , vagarosos , para que a exterminadora pudesse se acostumar com a "invasão" e a partir do momento em que o corpo feminino mostrou-se adaptado, o hanyou ousou aumentar a intensidade e a velocidade de suas estocadas, sem demora as pernas da jovem já estremeciam e pareciam enroscar-se pela cintura do meio-youkai por vontade própria . Uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo canto de um de seus olhos , talvez fosse a sombra da culpa que a mulher estava a sentir , mas nada disso importava agora, ele simplesmente ignorou e prosseguiu.

Deu continuidade ao ato, prolongando-o o máximo que podia , até notar que Sango já alcançava o ápice e assim se permitiu alcançar também . Assim , ambos puderam descobrir o prazer juntos, e realizar a fantasia de explorarem seus desejos apesar das barreiras que os afastavam . O corpo dele fatigado pendeu por sobre o dela , podia sentir o líquido úmido e quente escorrer entre as pernas dela , a prova da consumação.

Já terminado , se abraçaram . As mãos da exterminadora percorreram as costas do hanyou , as pontas dos dedos acariciaram a queimadura de aranha sentindo-a quente . Olharam-se em silêncio , ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela , contornando cada traço . Beijaram-se outra vez, contudo não com a mesma ferocidade , fora um beijo calmo , carinhoso … Quase amoroso.

Quase porque , se admitissem que havia amor ali , estariam perdidos. Então era melhor fingir que tudo não passaria de uma coisa de momento , e que depois seria como se não tivesse acontecido.

Depois de um longo tempo, apartaram o abraço, ele se deitou ao lado dela e assim ficaram, deitados um de frente para o outro ,despidos , tocando as mãos , entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Naraku … - Ela demonstrava pesar em seu olhar .

- Não fale nada , sabíamos que seria assim. - Ele disse, frio.

- Fique comigo mais um pouco … - Ela pediu .

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e a puxou para perto de si , encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito e pela primeira vez , Sango percebeu que Naraku possuía um coração, e que este palpitava acelerado. Pela primeira vez , pôde conhecer seu verdadeiro lado humano .

Fecharam os olhos e descansaram juntos um pouco , aquela seria a sua despedida. Logo , em silêncio o casal se vestiu e em seguida se viram na mesma condição em que se encontravam no início , de pé, um de frente para o outro , na beira do rio. Não puderam evitar um sorriso , de fato era uma situação engraçada . Sango queria falar tantas coisas , perguntar como ficaria seu irmão , tinha uma esperança remota de que depois disso tudo Naraku poderia devolvê-lo.

Bobagem … Sabia que não , agora seria tudo como antes . Mas mesmo sabendo disso , sorriu . Sim, sorriu para o seu maior inimigo , e este sorriso o desconsertou .

- Fica tão linda sorrindo … - Agora ele demonstrava certo pesar – Pena que não a verei sorrir dessa forma novamente .

- Assim como não poderei sentir abrigo em seus braços … - Ela completou .

- Sango , nada mudou . Quando o sol nascer outra vez , tornaremos a ser inimigos mortais.

- Eu sei , e continuarei perseguindo-o com o objetivo de matá-lo …

Agora ele abriu um sorriso , mas este era diferente dos outros sempre sádicos, sínicos e maliciosos, era possível enxergar uma discreta melancolia por de trás daquela curva nos lábios , Sango notava.

Quando ele iria se afastar para o adeus , um impulso da exterminadora o parou . Pela última vez, ela o abraçou forte , afundando o rosto em seu peito .

- Eu te odeio tanto , Naraku ! - Disse com a voz chorosa. - Eu te odeio !

" _Eu te amo ..."_ - Essas eram as palavras certas.

- Eu também a odeio . - Ele sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, como se no fundo quisesse dizer as mesmas palavras que minavam os pensamentos de Sango .

A despedida fora essa , depois da última frase nenhum adeus fora dito , Naraku simplesmente apartou o abraço e sumiu em sua nuvem de miasma como fazia de costume . Sango caiu de joelhos na grama , desamparada . Seus dedos cravaram-se na terra , abaixou o rosto de forma que sua franja cobriu seus olhos . Por mais que quisesse desabar em lágrimas , engoliu o choro , respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça .

Notou que não tardaria para o sol surgir , que precisava se apressar para retornar ao local onde seus amigos estavam . Um grunhido chamou sua atenção, olhou para o lado de onde vinha e se deparou com a Kirara em sua forma maior , carregando o osso voador na boca , provavelmente o encontrara jogado pela floresta . Notou que a youkai olhava-a confusa , provavelmente sentia o cheiro de Naraku nela .

" _É verdade … O cheiro de Naraku deve estar por todo o meu corpo , Kirara deve estar sentindo e Inuyasha com toda a certeza sentirá também …"_

Antes de voltar , Sango resolveu tomar um banho caprichado naquele pequeno córrego. Enxaguou bem seu corpo até sentir que não havia ficado um rastro de Naraku nele . Quando finalmente notou que Kirara ao cheirá-la não fazia mais uma expressão assustada , pegou seu osso voador com a youkai , montou sobre ela e retornou ao acampamento .

- Sango ! Onde diabos você estava ? - Inuyasha perguntou impaciente .

- Em nenhum lugar especial , fui apenas dar uma volta …

- Seja mais cuidadosa , é perigoso andar por aí sozinha ! Ainda mais que senti o cheiro de Naraku , ele deve estar por perto ! - O meio-youkai cachorro cruzou os braços .

Sango se calou e olhou para o céu , notando que neste o sol já havia surgido .

" _O sol nasceu , tornamos a ser inimigos …"_

- Então o que estamos esperando ? Vamos procurá-lo ! - A exterminadora disse , retomando seu tom destemido .

- Sinto a presença de muitos fragmentos da jóia para aquele lado ! - Kagome disse apontando uma direção .

- Dessa vez Naraku não escapará ! - Miroku disse, fincando o cajado sobre o solo e abrindo um pequeno sorriso .

Sango suspirou e olhou para o lado . A partir daquele momento , deixaria de lado qualquer sentimento que pudesse alimentar pelo hanyou e focar-se-ia em seu objetivo de sempre , reaver seu irmão e destruir seu inimigo. O que a consolava era que ao menos em uma noite pudera saciar os desejos de seu coração e quando sentisse algum tipo de tristeza ou saudade , buscaria a força naquela lembrança . Aquele seria o segredo que carregaria até o fim de sua existência . Uma única noite que valera por sua vida inteira .

Despediu-se de qualquer sentimento que nutrira por Naraku naquele momento , declarou o sol como seu túmulo e seguiu sua jornada com seus amigos em busca da jóia de quatro almas e daquele a quem um dia deveria exterminar , o mesmo que em uma noite chegou a amar .

* * *

**Fim .**


End file.
